


Why?

by emerald939



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald939/pseuds/emerald939
Summary: Brian contemplates Justin late at night.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Disclaimer: Don’t own the two. Raise your hand if you really wish you did.

Warnings: Slash and an overused plot lol

* * *

In the deep darkness of the middle of the night the man woke up. He shot up, breathing heavily, startled for a few seconds until the familiar blue light pooled down around him. 

Relaxing back down into the bed he laid thinking heavily for a few minutes.

Turning on his side the man stared at the golden hair spread out on his pillow. Too many thoughts flew around inside his head.

Getting up he made his way into the kitchen to get himself a glass of JB. After pouring it he went over to the window and looked out at the street. He was bathed in the streetlight and though he hadn’t had much sleep lately, he still looked amazing.

Returning to the subject of his thoughts the man turned back to the bed. From his spot he surveyed the luminous body spread across his duvet.

The long blonde hair, perfect bubble butt, and luscious pink lips. He thought about his favorite feature that was currently hidden from his sight, those gorgeous blue eyes that displayed everything that was thought. There was no doubt that this person was extremely physically attractive.

But, he had had _many_ people who were just as hot, if not hotter, than him. So _why_? Why was he so different from all the rest?

What was it that made him keep fucking him, no matter how many times he told himself that it was the last time?

He had become the exception to so many rules and it didn’t even take him that long. From the beginning there was something about him that resisted the normal patterns.

For no other trick would he have brought to the hospital just because they had lied to their parents.

No one else would be able to get away with half the things that he did.

Slowly his resistance was being chipped away at.

His fears were proving almost groundless except the occasional annoyance that came from being with a teenager.

The mans thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by a stirring from the bed. A pale arm flopped across the covers searching for warmth that wasn’t there.

A smirk crossed the mans face. He checked the clock and it had only been ten minutes since he had gotten up. It was never long before the boy came searching for him.

He watched as the boy sat up, still half asleep, slowly rubbing at his eyes like a child.

“Brian, come back to bed will you? I have to be up in five hours for school and I can’t sleep with you skulking around the loft.” He said grumpily.

Letting out a soft growl Brian glided over to the bed looking like he was about to pounce. He said silkily, “First, I do not skulk, I move gracefully. Second, I was thinking now that you’re up we could put the time to better use.”

As Justin’s eyes cleared of sleep a bright grin crossed his face and the room seemed illuminated. Brian pushed all of his thoughts to the back of his head for later, and grabbed Justin.

It didn’t matter what the future held. He knew what he wanted for the moment and everything else would fall into place. It always had.

* * *

A/n: Please review! Even if it’s only to tell me how horrible you think it is. :)


End file.
